Seven Years Have Passed
by kagaminekathy
Summary: Link returns to his childhood after saving Hyrule. After some time of being back home, would he be able to have a different a relationship between him and Zelda? M for future Chapters; sexual scenes. LinkXZelda R&R ;)
1. Chapt 1 THE RETURN OF THE HERO

**Disclaimer **I do not own The Legend of Zelda or any of the character. blah blah blah This is my First fanfic and I would appreciate Reviews. I am still writing the story it might have a couple of Chapters since it looks like is going to be a little long. If you have any specific request I will be more than happy to include them n_n Let it begin!

Chapt1 The Return of the hero:

"When peace returns to Hyrule… It will be time for us to say good-bye. Now go home link, regain your lost time. Home… where you are supposed to be… the way you are supposed to be." Those where her words before she played the song that would bring the hero to what she called home.

He suddenly was standing right in front of the pedestal that hold the sword he once used to destroy the _man_. That _man_ which had open the doors for hell to invade this world. The sword sitting back in place. It always had that clean shine which made it intimidating. It was sitting there as beautiful and majestic as the first time he saw it.

Then he realized it was time for him and his good friend to part ways. He only stared at her ascending towards the roof, flying out the window. OH BOY! She had been a pain in the ass for the past years but she was HIS friend, the only one that never left his side no matter the situation._ Good-bye… navi-_ He then snapped to realize he had to go see the princes, just to make sure the doors of hell would remain sealed.

He avoided the guards of the garden as he had many times before, getting the rupies of course. Going back in time did not mean he got to keep the money he had saved.

He finally got to the place where the princes was. Before even taking a step further, he admire her _girly_ and _delicate_ presence. Link had never stopped and stare to admire her like he was doing at the moment. What was he doing? He had never felt that way before. Or did he? Not that he remembered, she was a close friend back when he saved Hyrule but that was it. Nothing more.

Peeking through the window to see that _man_ kneeling to the king. She noticed the presence of the boy, turning around slowly as the young boy walked towards her to stop then at a close distance for him to smell the sweet perfume of the princess that he was admiring a little while ago.

He was a young boy but he had seen her as a woman, that sweet little girl that was standing in front of him was going to grow to a mature and beautiful woman. Just the thought about being the friend of a beautiful and well placed in society girl was rewarding enough for him.

"Y_ou… you are the boy from my dreams…"-_she said as link got a little closer to her.

"_Zel…..princess… your dreams, you have to keep the stones with their respective owners to keep the door of time sealed, otherwise the man…"_- Zelda reacted surprised to the fact that link knew about the dreams without her telling him about them. Not only that, was he going to call her _Zelda_. How on earth did he know her name?

Zelda the realized Link was the boy she had been seeing in her dreams for the past months so it was logical that he knew about her, somehow.

"_I know… now I know…thanks mmm…"_-Zelda said, because of the rush of link to tell her this important information he had totally forgot to introduce himself.

_"LINK! How rude of me to not introduce myself to your highness"-_ Link said while kneeling to the princess realizing this particular Zelda did not know about their friendship in the other era.

"_Oh my! Where did my manners suddenly run off to, my apologies hero… my name is Zelda, but I believe you already know that"_-she said as a little giggle that filled the silence afterwards.

After a long talk about Zelda's dream she figured it would be more credible to her father to have a… Stranger? ... To tell the mighty king about the _man_ that wanted to destroy Hyrule.

As she walked into the big room where the throne was, accompanied by her new friend Link, which technically was not her new friend anymore the guards had a surprised face that the little guy had manage to get in without getting caught.

As the king glared at them knowing this fact without anybody mentioning it, the guards knew the future that they had to face after he talked to his little daughter. Zelda had a close relationship with her father, he would look after her closely. It was easier for her to convince him even though he seemed like he only agreed with her to make her comfortable about the political situation among the Hyrule kingdom and the Gerudo tribe.

After such a discution about the "_King of thieves and only male of the Gerudo tribe"_ Zelda seemed calmer than she was when Link first saw her peeking at the window.

_"Young man, I understand you are a friend of my beloved Daughter. Somehow you managed to sneak in the castle. You have guts. I'll have a talk to you latter, for now would you join us for dinner?" _–Link was speechless after the offer that the king had given him. How could he said no after the king personally invited him to have a Fest at the royal table? Of course he agreed to the offer.

"_It will be my honor your majesty"_- He said as he bow with a hand on his front and the other one on his back. Zelda then thank her father happily grabbing link by the hand he had on his back and dragged him outside the room without giving him the chance to properly leave the presence of the King. _What a Shame_, he thought but it was too late to worry about those things now.

He was walking with Zelda to get ready for the fest. Link could smell her natural perfume, he realized she was too young to be wearing any artificial fragrance, making him blush a little wanting to smell her a little more, wanting to get close to her.

Link then realized, he had not the chance to get to really know the Zelda he had once saved._ What is her favorite color? What kind of dessert does she likes? Her favorite flowers? Was she a morning person? Would she like to ride Epona?_ All those questions and many more passed through the young boy's head. He was glad that he had the chance to get to know this Zelda, he was more than happy about it. Thought he had the body of a 10 year old, he had the experience of the knights of the kingdom.

The fact that he got to interact to many women in another time, made him very experienced with how to deal with women as well. This was a big plus for the little guy to get to know the princess with much more ease.

_"So you are telling me… that we've met before…"- _She said with a smile on her face, her bright smile, made link blush a little, what was happening to him? He had never blush before, not in front of a girl, or a woman as a matter of fact. He was well known for being the lady's gentleman but his heart had never belonged to anyone.

"_Yes indeed, your highness." _–He was a 10 year old but he sure knew how to act in front of a lady, in this case someone that belonged to the royal family.

_"Please, stop with the courteous attitude,"_ Zelda seemed kind of annoyed by this fact. –"_We were friends in another time you say, then we should act like it."_- She then turn to face the boy and gave him a quick smile before facing back to the corridor.

_"Yes your highn….."-_Link got interrupted my Zelda's glare. She was indeed a delicate girl, but she sure had some princess attitude which made link smile to himself. _How cute_ Link thought, this girl, was different from the rest of the woman that link had been with. He was thinking with the experience of a man, but she was just a child. It did not matter to him, he would wait for her.

"_Yes, Zelda"_-Link said.


	2. Chapter 2 A Conversation With The King

Please understand English is not my first language. Credit to the editor Georgie Hinojosa who helped me. Thanks for reading and please Review!

Chapt.2 A Conversation With The King

***Outside in the main garden* **

Walking through the main garden without any guards running after him to kick him out of the castle was a great pleasure for Link. Somehow he felt part of the royal family.

He was walking a couple of steps behind Zelda, who was running towards the flowers picking a different kind from the vast variety. It was hard for Link to recognize which were her favorite ones, but he was not going to worry about that now- the radiant face that Zelda had at the moment made him smile to himself.

Zelda, such a delicate girl in his eyes. She was so small and fragile that Link thought she could break at the smallest breeze running through the garden. But she was stronger than she really appeared, since she was raised as a Sheika in another time.

He started to notice little things about her that he had not the chance to see before; her freckles, her white skin, or the mole that she had on the side of her lips- it was just a little darker than her freckles which made it stand out a little more. It was perfect.

Not only the physical aspect, but he also noticed how hyperactive she could get; as the previous scene where she pulled him out of the king's eyes in just an instant, or running from one side of the garden to the other picking up flowers. She had many, many things about her that Link let slide by in the past, but he was going to learn everything about her this time. _"W…What are you looking at"_ Zelda said to him. He had been staring at her the whole time without realizing it, her voice snapped him out of his trance.

"_Sorry, I did not notice I was looking AT you, I was lost in thought_"-He said giving a smile to the girl who was blushing the brightest shade of red.

"_What were you thinking about?"-_Zelda asked, which caught the boy of guard for the second time, but he came up with something fast.

"_I never had the chance to spend quality time with such a wonderful….beautiful_…."- he whispered that last word. Oh what a cliché, he knew this was somehow pathetic but then again she was a little girl, what would she know about compliments.

"_L…Link"_-she said feeling the heat in her face making it red once again, how was it possible that Link was able to make her blush as easy and without even giving any sign of having a hard time doing so.

Link got close to her as he repeated his name just one more time_, "L…Link…."_ he wanted to be her first kiss, her first everything. He wanted her for himself, a selfish thought but he knew the woman she was going to become and it was hard for him not to want such a magnificent woman for himself.

Now that he had the actual chance to build such a relationship with her he was not going to let it go to waste. And now that he had the chance to once again be the lady's gentleman made his ego bust to the sky.

With this going through his mind, he got close to her. So close he could smell her perfume once again, this time it was going deep into his lungs every time he inhaled. Staring straight at Zelda's eyes, moving closer to her he managed to lay on her forehead with his own and just stare down her gorgeous eyes; he could see the innocence within them and he seemed to love that about her.

As he approached her lips, his right hand grazed through her left fingers before finally locking his fingers to hers. She did not seem to mind, encouraging him to go to the next step. With his left hand he brushed through her shoulder-length golden hair, the sunset making it shine to a different tone of was so close to her, he could hear her heart beat rising, her heavy breathing on his lips. No guards around, her first kiss was about to be his.

As his lips brushed hers, just a soft touch, his heart skipped a beat. Why? He stopped.

Something felt different. He did not want to ruin this for her. Yes the moment was perfect, but she had such an innocence. She was perfect and he wanted to keep her that way for the longest time possible.

With his eyes closed he let out a sigh and backed away from her far enough to look at her eyes once more. It was a fact that made him sad, but he was not going to take that innocence away from her. At least, not for now.

'_W…Wha…' _Was the only thing Zelda could think of, when she realized what was going on. _"Wh.…WHAT WERE YOU DOING YOU IDIOT!?"-_she yelled. Well, she had taken her sweet time to react.

_'Did she actually want me to kiss her?'_ Link asked to himself, confused…. _"I guess it's too much for her to handle, after all she is just a child"_, Link said to himself.

Then he thought of an idea to change what had happened into a less awkward situation. Without letting go of her hand, Link brought her close enough for him to tickle her to break the tension he had built. It was too much physical contact but somehow it felt right and Zelda did not seem to mind.

She was a princess and had many social contacts with other people, but she never had the chance to actually be herself around others. Was she just letting her new feelings take over her? Yes, that was it. And it was ok for her- Link was her friend, her REAL friend- and for the first time she could just act as a normal person.

She loved this new feeling but she was not letting Link know about them... at least not for now.

They started to get into the tickling game when suddenly one of Zelda's mentor Impa came out to the garden where they had their little childish romantic scene and called on both of them to get ready for the fest.

They were both holding hands walking into the main foyer where two spiral staircases lead to the second floor. They were painted in white with gold designs in the corner of the rail. The gold matched the chandelier hanging from the roof, made out of crystals but hand painted to reflect the light in different colors on the white walls. There was no furniture in this room, only a piano that matched the colors of the room and staircase. Zelda had piano classes three times a week and she really liked to play it.

"_Would you like to hear something?"_-She asked. Link nodded to her question.

She did not let go of his hand but dragged him behind her then sat down and patted the spot net to her for him to sit. She touched the keys with each of her fingers. Link was fascinated at how her fingers spread naturally to reach each of the keys as she began to play.

A lullaby he had heard before, one that only the people close to the royal family knew about-those sweet notes echoed in his head, and reminded him of the time the other Zelda thanked him for saving Hyrule, the kingdom she loved.

It was then he realized the feelings he had for her. Link had saved Zelda not only because he was the chosen hero of the goddesses, but because on that moment, the first time he had ever seen her, something was different. They had never spoken before that time at the garden but he wanted to protect her.

He had played around with other girls just to satisfy the craving of female flesh and he knew how to captivate them in his game of love. The strange thing is that he had never loved anybody. Except, Zelda... no, it was not love, was it? But why would he want to protect her? He knew he wanted her to be safe. Back at this evening's event he realized he wanted to keep her pure, he wanted the best for her. Was that….love?

"_Link"_-A voice snapped him out of his deep thoughts and Zelda stopped playing. They both turned around to look at the man who called Link's name: Zelda's father, the King.

"_Come with me"_-He said giving his back to Link. He quickly followed the order, standing up and following the king. He turned back to face Zelda before entering into the room where he had been before and she gave him a quick smile that comforted him- not that he was scared or nervous.

"_You, the chosen hero of the goddesses, courageous young boy…."-_The king said as he sat down on his throne and Link at the bottom of the pedestal facing him directly. He seemed more than calm to what the king was used to. People that were to request something to the king were nervous and respectful but, of course, Link was not there to ask for anything. At least not yet.

"_You…. Come from the forbidden forest don't you?"_

"_Yes your highness"_

"_Zelda had told me about these dreams, about a green boy and a fairy. Where is your fairy? Why don't you have one?" _

"_I am a Hylian your highness, an orphan hylian who was raised in the forbidden forest." _

"_I understand, I know the prophecy. Zelda's dreams are part of them and I want to let you know, and only you know, the battle between the Gerudo tribe and the Hylian kingdom is more than political. I understand the dangers that my kingdom might face if I let my guard down. All that Zelda told me, I knew."_

"…_."_

"_This is why I want to ask you to be my beloved daughter's body guard. You are to become a knight and your courage will keep my Zelda protected- and not to mention, you are her friend, am I wrong?"_

"Not at all your highness, there is nothing more that I wish for than the safety of Zelda"

The king went on_. "I also want you to__keep this a secret, as you know Zelda and I have a very close father-daughter relationship but she hates when I send someone to take care of her."_

"_I understand your highness."_ Link responded.

"_This being said, you are to stay in the castle with the other knights, Captain Orsen will be in charge of you and your training. I will present him to you at the fest."_

"_Yes, your highness"_ Link made a reverence to the king_-"And…. Thank you"-_ he said with a big smile on his face that lead to a chuckle, he then turned around and left the room without hesitation.

"_This kid is from another world"- _The king said to himself in a chuckle feeling comfortable on his decision of the new body guard of his beloved daughter.

As Link was entering the main foyer once again to encounter his friend before dinner, he met a tall young man in a black suit that looked like a butler.

"_Young man, if you would please follow me to your guest room for the night, a gown has been picked for you to wear for tonight's fest."-_The butler said as he gestured up the stairs. Link followed the butler into one of the many guest rooms the castle had- for use when the king from another region would visit or when they held balls at the castle. Many reasons crossed Link's head of why they had that many guest rooms when he walked in.

The bed was placed in the middle of the room. At the left of the main entrance to the room was a balcony with a view of the back garden; and to the left the doors of the bathroom. The bathroom itself had a door that lead to a walk-in closet. The room was a white color which made the dark wood furniture stand out. Too much for Link's taste but he was not going to complain.

On the bed was a black gown with a green shirt and black tie, the latter the butler would help him form a ribbon at the neck. Too uncomfortable for link, being used to be "Free." He had used some tuxedo before for a couple of meetings with the ladies but the gallant outfit was not worn for a long time.

The little boy walked down the stairs to find Zelda. She was wearing a white dress that had green laces on the back, she wanted to match her friend and asked for her maid to change the pink laces for green ones. Link smiled at the gesture and grabbed her hand to then enter the main dining room.


	3. Chapter 3 New Feelings Emerge?

**Disclaimer I sadly do not own the legend of zelda :( buuhuuu **

Please Read and review (thanks for the three reviews so far I will add your ideas to my story) I managed to write this thing within a busy week of tests and homework! it is for you guys 3

***The fest***

"_I asked my father to make this wonderful fest to thank you"_-Zelda said as link pushed her chair in as she sat down. She pointed at the chair next to her for him to sit there. As he pulled his chair out, an old man, also grabbed the chair putting his hand on top of Link's looking at the kid, telling him with the glare that, that special place was his.

"_You could sit on the other side, professor."_-Zelda said to the man, as he only grumbled leaving the chair to Link. The old man was a grumpy man but it was obvious Zelda had a good relationship with her professor since he got to sit next to her. She would spend most of her time with him or her mentor Impa, she had Hylian history class and piano class on Mondays, Science on Thursdays, Math and piano on Wednesdays, Social, signing and theater on Thursdays, and Piano on Fridays. She was a very good student, which made her professor and her have a strong bond.

Link took a place next to Zelda when the King accompanied by man came through the main entrance of the dining room and between laughter the King introduced the Capitan to Link.

"_Capitan Orsen, this young man is Link, Link this is the Capitan, He will be your mentor and responsible for you from now on."- _The king said as he walked to his obvious seat, almost as elegant as his throne, next to him his wife, the queen, and in the other side, Zelda. It was an honor to be as close to the King as Link was. As they all took their seats, the servants made their entrance with the fest. Link's eyes widen as he saw the enormous dishes that the cookers had prepare. He had never seen most of those things in his past and present life.

They all finish their dinner among laughter and conversations. Link had never had a family, and never know this feeling, what was like to have dinner with people close to you, at least Zelda was and now Capitan Orsen. He lived alone in a little house in Kakariko Village back in time, a couple of times he invited girls to have dinner and have them as dessert afterwards but it was not the same feeling at all.

After dinner, he and Zelda went to the back yard to walk a little before going to their respective rooms. Link was staring at how beautiful Zelda looked under the light of the moon, why was he looking at those details. He had never cared about little things like that, Zelda's eyes were glazing, and staring up at the sky admiring the moon as link was admiring her.

"_What a lovely night, look at the stars link?"_-Her eyes did not stopped admiring the sky.

"_They are beautiful"_-Link said gazing at her. _What is happening?_ Link said to himself as his heart started to skip a beat when he started to get his hand close to hers. He had been with many women before and holding hands made him that nervous. Yea he was the possessor of courage but this was different than fighting Stalfos or his own shadow. This was different than being with any other whore who would do anything to be with him, why wouldn't they, he was handsome and strong, the scars he had in his body because of battle made him more attractive to girls for some reason.

Zelda finally brought her eyes down to meet with Link's, she looked at him for a moment, and noticed how Link was staring at her, she then brought her eyes down in response of Link's touch. She had never had contact with a male like that. She had never felt a touch like Link's.

Butterflies started to fly around her belly. She blushed as she encountered Link's eyes once again.

"Come on let's go it's getting late, I don't want Impa to have a bad impression of me" Link said in a sweet chuckle and finally grabbed her hand to start walking back to the main foyer. Going to the corridor Link carefully guided Zelda up the stairs holding her hand to make sure she wouldn't fall, Zelda knew how to walk or so she thought but being around Link made her legs weak and he noticed it doing everything possible to let her know he was going to watch after her.

Not because the king had asked him but because he cared about her, he wanted her to be safe.

"Your highness…" Link bowed to Zelda teasing her, he already knew that she wanted no formalities between them two. Zelda just frown as Link gave her a playful smile. She then realize this teasing game was barley starting and Link did not plan on stopping any time soon.

Link pulled her by her hand and give her a kiss in the cheek. He smiled followed the action he had done just to make sure Zelda was a little more comfortable, which she was not. It was not that she was uncomfortable by the kiss or the awkward silence afterwards but it was the first boy who had ever give her a kiss. EVER. Maybe it was not on the lips but she was surprised by Link's sudden act. With her free hand Zelda touched her face trying to comprehend what link had just done. She blushed to her thoughts and looked straight into Link's eyes in surprised.

"Good night… Zelda"-He smiled and turned to walk away from her towards his room.

She watched link walk in a playful way to his room, the room the butler had showed him earlier.

Zelda then went to her room after making sure Link did not get lost or entered into the wrong room since they were all similar. Zelda's room was gold and pink. She loved to be girly and the gold reminded her that she was the princess of this kingdom, her furniture clean and neat. She was a very organized girl and liked to have everything in order, either by color or season.

She let herself fall to her bed without getting her hand off her cheek in the thought of what had happened earlier. Those images going through her head over and over again. Those butterflies wanted to escape her belly and tried harder every time she thought about Link. She then fell asleep thinking about that feeling Link had caused and those butterflies flying around her stomach.

*The next morning*

"My princess…*Knock*….Good morning" Impa enter Zelda's room with a tray on her hands, toasted bread, blueberry Jelly, orange juice and a bowl with oatmeal. She sure had a nice breakfast before getting ready for her classes. It was Friday, only piano class for her which made her excited about today. She loved to play the piano and hated the other classes. Also she got to go outside the walls of the castle on Fridays to wonder around the town market, with company of course. Lots and lots of company.

Impa made her way out Zelda's room to let her finished her breakfast. Not even 5 minutes passed by and Link make sure no one was around.

*Knock, Knock* "Impa I am not ready to get dressed just yet….."

"Good morning princes"-Link interrupted her by greeting acting as Impa going to into her room. Zelda cover herself since she was in her pajamas. Link could not see her like that plus he was already dressed in his regular white leggings, an undershirt and Kokiri green tunic. He was not allowed to use his weapons since he was not a knight yet.

"GET OUT!"-Zelda was blushing bright red because of the embarrassment. Link just giggled at her reaction. He always thought she was cute when she blushed, it made him feel that he had some kind of power over her.

Zelda heard steps rushing outside her door realizing her screaming was going to bring Impa and some of the guards into her room. They could not see Link in there or he was going to be in big trouble. Without thinking about it she grabbed his hand and pushed him into the walk-in closet closing the doors behind her just in time before the guards enter the room.

"ARE YOU OKAY PRINCESS?!"-the guards were kind of rough in these situations and made Zelda who was already expecting them jump a little because of the screaming. Link was chuckling inside the closet almost suffocating.

"I am fine….Please get out can't you see I am not dressed!"-She was not a good liar and had to think of something quick before Link died of lack of oxygen inside her closet.

As the guards closed the door of Zelda's room behind them she opened the closet to let Link fall to her feet with a purple face trying to get as much oxygen as possible.

Zelda just giggle to what just happened and hand Link her hand to help him stand up.

"You should not be walking into people's room like nothing Link"-she smiled at him helping him get up.

"Sorry Zelda I was really excited about walking you to the market today I could not just stay in my room waiting for your class to be over"

"Well Link you will have to…. Wait...WHAT?!...You are going to walk me to the market?!"

"Yes princess…I…Mean…Zelda I got asked by the king to accompany you in your Friday journey to the market…If you want I can tell him you feel more comfortable with you usual companions."

Link knew he could not tell her that the King had asked him to watch over her but it was ok for him to tell her this right? Besides they got to spend time together and just to think him and Zelda were going to be alone was more than gratifying. Link was young but the boy had some skill, Capitan Orsen gave a good feedback to the King about that little detail.

"No…its fine…I want you to go with me…"-she said blushing. Why did Link made her blush so easily? Was it because of his presence?

"Ok then I need you to get out of here so I can get ready"- She rapidly reacted to her blushing and trying to avoid Link he followed her orders and left the room.

Zelda was going to the market which mean she had to dress as casual as possible. She did not want any attention from the people outside, not that it bother her, but she did not like attention as much, less from people she did not know. A white dress with a gold lace falling at the waist. Too much for not wanting attention but it was a comfortable dress to walk around in.

Her piano class ended and Zelda walked towards the Capitan Orsen academy right outside the castle just before the exit of the royal territory. It was conveniently placed there since all the knights and guards lived there. Perfect for the protection of the castle and royal family. She walked in looking for the one who was to walk her to the market.

The guards in surprised of seeing such a presence in the academy. It was not thinkable that someone with such a high place in the royal family would walk in the academy. Such an honor.

The princess spotted Link training with his fellow friend soldiers. He had such an outgoing personality he made friends easily. He also was so good at managing the sword as if it was a feather and defeating knights, soldiers and guards so easily he also created some hate among some of the men. The skills he possessed, the experience and of course his courage, Link was going to be a knight in no time.

Zelda herd some of the guards talking about Link, 'he is just a kid' and 'he should not be here' comments made her a upset, she cleared her throat making her presence more than noticeable for those guards who after seeing her apologized and went back to duties.

"LINK!"-Zelda waved her hand for Link to be able to spot her in all the mess that was going around with the knights and guards running from one place to another, training and fighting. Not that her high pitch voice was enough for him to spot her, also, she was the only person in the building that was not wearing a heavy metal armor or any kind of equipment.

"Zelda!"- Link ran to her spot and bowed her before

"I'm glad you are done with your piano class"-Zelda smiled at his comment and grabbed him by the hand leading him out the academy, just to exit the royal territory and into the market.

*At the market*

Zelda was there every Friday but every time she left her royal bubble, she was fascinated by the people of her kingdom. Not only that, the smell of fresh bread and the fruit. It seemed as she was a little girl in the candy store.

"GOOD MORNING LINK!"-People greeted, of course they knew him, not only he had contact with them in the other time, but he went and buy some things before going to talk to the princess the first time he came back from defeating Ganondorf.

Link only followed her falling behind a couple of steps, he did not wanted to get in her way. She called his name a couple of times to show him different things that the market had to offer but Link was not as excited as she was, maybe because he has seen this before. Or because he recognized some of the faces of some girls that he had screwed around with. Something seemed off, and Zelda noticed this.

"L-Link…are you ok?"-her face filed with worried made Link feel at ease but there was something that bothered him and could not stop thinking about.

Zelda knew the market well, but not the outsides of the kingdom. Being next to Link she felt secure about exploring a little farther now that no guards or Impa were following she was able to break the rules just a little, plus exploring with his friend was going to make Link forget about what seemed to be bothering him. Right?

"Would you….Take me to the village outside the kingdom?"-Zelda asked him a little worried of what his answer was going to be.

"I don't think we should Zelda. I don't want to put you in danger."-Just as Zelda feared but he was being honest. Link did not wanted Zelda to get hurt by any reason, either of a fall or by any kind of ambush attack.

"Please…"-Zelda made her puppy eyes which worked with almost everyone except of course for Link.

"I'll take you to the outsides, but we are not going to the village."-Link was somewhat bothered by this, did he wanted to get out of the market? Maybe he was afraid to encounter some other people he knew. Someone…He knew….

Link grabbed Zelda's hand and made it through the crowded market just to get to the bridge. The main entrance to the kingdom.

Zelda's face glow in excitement; how was it possible she was going to be the queen of Hyrule and she did not know about the beauty of her country? Far beyond LonLon Ranch was visible, also the Death Mountain right above Kakariko Village it was all visible from the main entrance of the kingdom.

Link's face focused only on one place while Zelda looked around amazed by the beauty of her country. Zelda the realized that Link was a kokiri boy, he was a Hylian but raised with the kokiri tribe at the forbidden forest. His eyes locked to the Forbidden forest entrance. Link had friends and now that he was stuck at the kingdom to protect the princess he was not going to be able to see them anymore.

"L-Link…"-Zelda tried to comfort him by holding his hand but Link just kept his eyes locked to that place.

"We should go back Zelda….It's getting dark and you father is going to grow worry about you."-Link brought his eyes with deception and turned to walk into the kingdom letting go of her hand. Zelda just stayed behind him wondering what Link was thinking about and also she felt bad when Link drop her hand to go back. She was his friend she wanted to know how he felt. She had the right to know. She also wanted him to be happy. She wanted to comfort him.

Link's glare seem sad, lost in painful thoughts. Zelda started to walk behind him grabbing a piece of his tunic. Link stopped for a moment and felt the support of Zelda and like that, they both started to walk back to the market and into the Royal territory.

As they got to the entrance of the academy Zelda stopped him. Link knew he had to walk her back to the castle but Zelda wanted to talk to him before going back to her boring life. She was confident of letting him know she was there for him even though he already knew that

"L-Link…."-He did not even try to follow the conversation and kept his eyes wondering into the floor.

"You want…. to go see her….. don't you?"-Link rapidly looked for Zelda's eyes and stared at her with wonder. How did she know about his precious friend? How did she know about SARIA?

"How….do you…"Link's voice break at the question

"I am THE princess of Hyrule…Link…I must know about every person in my kingdom"-She lied. She knew she was a sage. In reality she did not know she was a sage but Zelda had the power of Wisdom, and she had dreamed about Link in the past. Without any clue she just guessed it was about a girl by the look of Link's eyes. The way he looked at the entrance of the forbidden forest. It was crystal clear for Zelda.

"I would like to know more about her"-Link seemed surprised by her words, his eyes filled with water but did not let a single drop fall from them. He forced out a smile and grabbed her hand just to guide her towards the castle.

"Someday…."Link gazed into the open field that lead to the main garden.

"I am going to go see her" His looked has changed, Zelda did not take her eyes off him the entire walk to the castle.

"May I know her name?...Link?"-Zelda asked glazing at him. Link notice deep in her question she was worried about him, leaving her?

It was confusing he Loved Zelda more than anyone he had already figured that out; but Saria, she was the only friend Link had before Navi encouraged him to their adventure, Saria… The only one that didn't care that Link did not owned a fairy. The one that would step up to defend him when he got bullied by the other kokiri.

"Saria…"His eyes filed with happiness at the sound of her name.

Zelda felt a knot in her stomach, where were those butterflies that would try to escape when she was around Link? Was she jealous of how Link pronounced Saria's name. Somehow it sounded different from the way he said her name.

Zelda wanted to make Link happy, but did she have to give him up for that. HOLD ON….. Did Zelda wanted Link for herself?

Link was her only friend and she did not really feel like sharing him with any other girl. Zelda was jealous but she had to keep it to herself for Link to tell her all about this girl.

The princess wanted her knight to be with her. That was the moment when Zelda realized she liked Link more than just a friend.


	4. Chapter 4 A Trip to Kakariko

**Disclaimer: SADLY I don't own TLOZ u_u **

**A/N** I AM SOOOO SORRY GUYS I took forever to upload this chapter. Tests and working on a cosplay took a lot of time out of this chapter but is finally here! This is one of the longest chapters if not the longest. I want to remind you guys English is not my first language please bear with me. Feedback more than welcome I hope you guys enjoy it!

***Zelda's room***

Zelda felt disturbed. The way Link looked that afternoon. Because he was not able to see his friend, or at least it was not going to be easy to escape the castle without permission. Link had sneak in several times before but how were Zelda and Captain Orsen going to explain Link's absence for several days. Zelda wanted Link to see her friend, it hurt her inside, but she wanted him to feel the same way she felt when Link was around her. Having friends was nice and the princess did not wanted to deprive him from the friends he had made outside the kingdom.

*Backyard*

Several days passed after Zelda discover a new world outside the kingdom. She wanted to go again but if that meant Link had to think about the friend that he might not see again, then she would never ask him to go with her again. He had been acting normal around her after the night she found out about Saria. She wanted to make things up to him without mentioning to Link her name.

"ZELDA! Gooooooooooooood morning!"-Link came running towards her. His tunic full in mud and some red spots on his face. He had been training, really hard. He wanted to become a knight as soon as possible and he wanted to be the best.

Zelda rapidly snap out of her thoughts to answer Link's greetings.

"Good morning Link, how was practice today"-She hadn't spotted the red stains on his face.

"Oh my! Are you hurt?"- She would worry a lot about these little things, but Link had been through so much tougher stuff than these scratches.

"Oh these"-he brought his hand to his face to notice the blood on it.

"Just some scratches, nothing you should worry about Zelda"-he gave one of his _it's okay_ smiles and sat next to her.

The day was beautiful, the temperature perfect. It was just a nice day to spend together or that is what Zelda wanted. Since that day, Link had been smiling around Zelda too much, she couldn't really tell if he was acting up. Link was a happy person indeed, or at least he seemed like one on the outside.

"Zelda….."-He got close to her. So close that Zelda could feel his bangs rose against her forehead. The butterflies they were back. Zelda blushed as a reaction of Link's scent. She was so nervous she could not say a word as hard as she tried.

She had finally admitted to her-self that she wanted Link more than just a friend. Yea she was not really familiar with the term but those feelings. She sure loved Link. Her first love.

"I talked to your father….Captain Orsen and I need to go to Kakariko Village and I asked him if you could come along….." -Zelda's eyes widen and took her a couple of seconds to realize what Link had just said. She then realized by Link's face, he was not joking.

"WHAT?!"-Zelda jumped from her place and stared back at Link with surprise.

"I told him that you as a future Queen needed to get to know more about your country and that you were old enough to go. Plus WE are going to be there."-Link stood up after Zelda's wild reaction and grabbed her hand to calm her down. The butterflies in her belly, Link grabbing her hand, Zelda finally was going to see the outsides of the kingdom. All of these thing made her happy and gave a smile to thank Link.

"Thank you….Link"-Zelda got close to him and put her arms around Link's neck. Burring her face into Link's chest. She inhale Link's aroma, sweat, grass, mud and blood. Oh how romantic. Aside from all of the terrible combinations of odors of training Link had a nice smell. The butterflies felt like they were going to rip the walls of her belly trying to escape. Her heart beat raised but this felt right and she did not care if Link noticed those things.

Link widened his eyes surprised by Zelda's hug. He thought about it for a moment and then slide and arm to her back and with the other free hand, brushed through her hair. Zelda always smelled good, of course she did she was a Princess. He just enjoyed the moment for a while before going back to training.

"We'll leave tomorrow morning"-Link whisper to her ear as he grabbed her shoulders to break that delightful moment that both of them had created.

Zelda nodded to Link's words as he ran towards the academy to continue with his training. She went back to the castle and did her usual routine with a smile on her face.

*On the way to Kakariko*

The sun hadn't rise and the morning was chilly. Sprinkles of water on the grass because of the rain last night. The smell of wet grass. Link was used to this, on the other hand Zelda stayed inside when it rained so she was going to experiment that for the first time as well. It also seemed that is was going to keep raining for the day.

Link woke up to the sound of the Captain Orsen knocking on his door.

"Yes, yes, I'm awake…"Link rubbed the sleepiness out of his eyes as Captain Orsen walked into Link's room. He had been staying at the academy for some time now. Link was almost a knight only a couple of years and he would finally be kneeling in front of the king to name him Royal Knight. A good title in society. Also he was going to be taking care of Zelda as a duty. Nothing make him happier than taking care of the girl he loved.

Link got off his bed after a couple of yawns and walked to the bathroom. A quick shower just too finally wake him up. Stepping out of the shower the breeze touch his body making him quiver a little because of the cold. Rapidly grabbing his undershirt and white tights to get rid of that cold sensation. A smile on his face and a sigh out of his lips. He was very happy because he was going to spend the next couple of days next to Zelda but that feeling was not to last.

Link walked to the horse stable and got his horse, Epona, ready for the trip.

"Good morning girl, did you sleep well last night in this rain?"-Link petted her and Epona responded to his touch by a growl. A sound from behind the stable gain his attention and rapidly grabbed the handle of his sword. After showing his skills with the sword Link was allowed to carry it around with him.

He slowly made his way to where the sound had come from only to find a couple of wood pieces messed around. He had spent a long time fixing them up only to find a royal little girl on the bottom of them. They were not as heavy but she was a little fragile and of course she was going to be hurt.

"ZELDA!"-Link rapidly got the woods of her and gave her a hand to help her stand up. She growled in pain and shook the dirt of her cloak.

As mentioned, it was cold and it was going to be a long ride for the princess so she wore a comfortable white dress and a red cloak. It was the first time she was going travel. She wanted to be comfortable but she wanted to make sure everybody knew the princess was traveling. She doubt about it by the reason that knowing this fact would attract thieves and probably ambush them but Link and Captain Orsen were going to be there so it was okay.

"Are you okay?"-Link seemed really worried about her. Zelda just blushed to his question and showed him a scratch on her knee.

"I just scratched myself…."-Zelda did not wanted to make Link worried besides it was her fault for peeking on the hero.

"Just a scratch huh... you are going to be fine. Not to mention I will have to fix this woods sticks after we come back…. Thank you PRINCESS"-that last word made Zelda upset giving link a deathful glare. Link responded with a sweet smile which made Zelda blush once again.

"So cute…"-Link said between his lips but it was loud enough for Zelda to hear. She did not feel like ruining his sweet comment by one of her princess attitude.

Link grabbed a piece of cloth and wrap Zelda's knee. The wound did not needed so much attention but Link wanted Zelda to feel secure. Not to mention he got a chance to peek up her skirt. He was a little boy but he was still a BOY.

"Come on it's time to go"-Link grabbed Zelda's hand and helped her get on top of Epona.

Epona was nor big or a small horse. Just the perfect size for them to fit. Zelda had ride horses before but Link did not know that and she was going to take full advantage of the situation. She wrapped her arms around the hero's waist and buried her face into his back. Good thing he had shower this morning. His smell was nice and fresh. The smell of grass already impregnated in him. Link widened his eyes to Zelda's touch but felt more at ease after he felt her face on his back. Smiling at the landscape ahead of them.

The sun rising but covered by clouds. People already walking through the market to start the day. Chatter started to get loud and looks locked at the hero and the princess.

A couple of minutes and they were already in the fields. Hyrule was a big country but everything was visible from the entrance of the kingdom.

Captain Orsen in front leading the other horses where to go and Link behind him accomplishing his goal of taking care of the princess. Link did not stop smiling by the touch of Zelda, until something caught his attention.

A green figure by the entrance of the forbidden forest. He turned his head just to make sure what he was seeing. Zelda noticed this rough movement and rapidly faced at the direction Link was looking.

"What is going on?"-Zelda asked with worry. The first thing that crossed her mind. Thieves. She then notice they were both looking at the entrance of the place where Link had grown up until a couple of months ago. Captain Orsen reacted to Zelda's words filled with worried. She had not yelled but he was not far from them for Captain Orsen not to be able to hear her.

"Nothing…."-Link's tone was deep and answer the question to avoid the princess grow worried. Captain Orsen turned back to the road. Link repeated after his mentor's action and kept on going down the road to Kakariko.

Link felt pain within him and he could not hide it. He wanted to go see his friend. Link had not seen Saria after that time at the Scared Realm where Saria promised him they were going to be friends forever. (FRINEDZONE) Link had kept his promise and wanted to show Saria that he was worried sick about her and wanted to make sure she was fine.

It was only a few hours trip from the kingdom to the village. By noon they had arrived to their destination.

People around them greeted to the Captain and Link. They have been there before a couple of times but as soon as they saw the Royal triforce on Zelda's cloak they bowed to the princess.

"I want to walk from here"-Zelda was tired of riding Epona. How could Link managed to ride her all the time.

Link obeyed to the princess request and stopped the horse. With an agile jump he was already off the horse and helped the princess down.

"Meet me at Impa's place at 7 Link"-Captain Orsen left with the other 3 horses towards the depths of the village.

Link grabbed Zelda's hand and guided her through the town explaining her the history of the village. What he had lived, Death mountain hidden secrets that no one would ever discover, not even the Gorons. One of the many races of Hyrule. Dampe hided a treasure under the graveyard ground. A dungeon under the village.

Zelda was fascinated by all of this. Learning all the story of a new place was way more interesting that the class she had to take with her instructor. Plus she was learning this by her best friend and first love of course everything he said was interesting.

The day passed by fast, they bought some groceries, met a few villagers and played around. The day had been fun for Zelda but for Link he had to go back to business.

They check in at Impa's house. Only a young girl and her brother lived there. Friends of Zelda's mentor maybe? It was a simple house but it was the only one they could stay in because it had separated and enough rooms for all people that were going to stay there for the next couple of days.

4 horses outside the house caught the attention of the villagers that were passing by. Captain Orsen and Link were headed to the guard's HQ located behind the well.

"The graduation will soon happen I am glad we get to see Link as part of one of us finally!"-One of the soldiers cheered with a beer on hand.

"We need to get back to business. I brought the guy to get experience for his final test"-Captain Orsen shut the cheerful soldier and extending a map on the table.

Link had more experience that the rest of them together. Strength, Intelligence, Strategy, he was going to pass that final exam like a piece of cake.

"We know that a group of Lizalfos have invaded Death Mountain leaving the Gorons trapped the dungeon."-Link smirked to the captain's words He knew this place by heart. He knew the combat strategy against those guys. This was going to be easy for him.

"Please Captain let me do this one! Take it as my final exam"-Link said standing up from his chair grabbing the handle of the sword.

The captain and the rest of the soldiers looked astonished by the boy's words. Captain Orsen knew Link had skills but was a little worried that he might not make it.

"Okay but we all are going to go. You have 3 hours to get to the bottom of this and solve it if you don't come back by then we'll go in"-Link looked at him as if he was challenging him and just laugh to himself.

"But if we have to go in, that means you fail the test and will graduate with the rest of your class"-Link was not worried at all. He was brave and strong.

"Deal but if I do, I get a special ceremony for my graduation as soon as we get back"-Link sure had confidence in himself.

After a plan and discussion of the mission Link, the Captain and a couple of soldier walked to the Mountain.

As expected 2 hours later Link was out. The soldiers surprised by the time record. Not even for an expedition they would make it within 2 hours much less for a mission.

"Well I got admit Link you've got some unbelievable skills, Congratulations I'll talk to the king as soon as we get back"-Captain Orsen said to Link. The boy brought an arm back to his head to receive all the compliments the soldiers were throwing at him. After all he was a humble person.

Not even midnight and they were finished with the mission.

Captain Orsen had ask the king for three days at the village for the reason his family lived there and it will give a little time for the princess to get out of her usual routine just perfect for Link's request.

Captain Orsen went to his house after dropping of Link at Impa's place. A light coming out of the window. Someone was still awake waiting for the hero to come back.

"Link!"-Zelda hugged the boy as soon as she saw him.

"What are you doing awake Zelda it's very late. You will get wrinkles if you don't go to sleep early."-Link smiled as he buried his face to Zelda's hair. Yea he was lecturing her but he was happy that she waited up for him to go back home safe.

"You sure are silly"-She giggled to Link's comments and looked to encounter with his eyes.

She had not noticed that within the silly comments that he made, there was still something bothering him. It didn't matter how much he smiled his eyes reflected the opposite.

She looked down to avoid feeling more guilt.

"W-What's wrong"-Link was confused by the sudden change in the atmosphere.

"N-nothing…. It is late we should go to sleep now."-She said giving her back to Link and started walking towards her room.

"Good night Link…."-Her voice was low and vanished by the sound of the door closing behind her. Suddenly leaving her friend behind her without any explanation or anything made her feel more guilty rushing towards the place where they were standing before only to encounter darkness and the boy gone.

A sigh escaped out of her longs and returned to her room.

"He went to sleep already, I don't think I should bother him."-Zelda rapidly fell asleep afterwards since it was past her bedtime.

*The next morning*

Zelda woke up to the feeling that she had made Link feel bad yesterday. It was very early, the weather was still chilly and nobody was up yet. She got the idea to make breakfast for the others or at least what she could prepare. It was simple tea and toasted bread. She was a princess after all.

The young lady and her brother had woken up and helped Zelda make breakfast but someone was still missing.

"Zelda can you go get Link please. He is a sleepyhead and tends to sleep in if no one wakes him up."-Zelda nodded to her request. She was the princess but she had asked them to treat her as a normal person while she was there just to get to know the feeling of being part of a "normal" family.

Zelda headed to the boy's room to find the bed empty with a note and a flower on top of it.


End file.
